


and we both know how we're going to make it work when it hurts

by notthebigspoon



Series: After the Rain [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is sneaky. Jonathan is sleepy. Mercutio just flat doesn't approve of this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we both know how we're going to make it work when it hurts

The second he's clear to leave, Eli snatches his gear and books it out to his truck. He has to make it home and drop off his gear, then grab his suitcase and get to the airport to catch a red eye. He's already texted Jonathan good night and told him that he'll see him tomorrow. The only worry he has is whether or not he'll be pulled over for breaking every speed limit posted between his apartment and the airport. Great. He's driving like his husband.

Still, the only reason for it is that he'd spent a ridiculously inflated amount of money on this ticket so that he could get as much time as possible with Jonathan and if he misses the flight, there's not another one until six AM. He makes it though, barely, moving through airport security like a respectable citizen and then running like a madman to his terminal.

He walks onto the plane with five minutes to spare. He's breathing hard and there's a baby screaming into his ear and the flight attendant is looking at him like he's something tasty but that doesn't matter. He's only got a two hour flight and a half hour cab ride until he gets to see his husband for the first time in weeks.

They take off with no delays and the screaming baby shuts up the second they're in the air, deciding staring at Eli is much more fun than tormenting the people around it. The flight attendant (and damn that woman has cougar written all over her) persistently tries to get his number until he blandly tells her that he's gay and she deflates like a balloon. They reach Denver only five minutes behind schedule. His luggage is the first up on the carrousel and he beats an asshole in a three piece suit to the first available cab.

The universe, Eli decides, likes him a lot.

Still, he feels like the day is catching up with him all at once which sucks because up until they were ready to land, he'd been vibrating with energy. Now all he can think of is his husband and bed and sleep. Sweet, beautiful sleep. He realizes he's almost fallen asleep when the cab driver has to tell him twice that they've arrived. He pays with a swipe of his credit card, scribbles his chicken scratch onto the line and grabs his bag off the seat next to him.

The apartment building isn't what he expected... Jonathan talked about it like it was a shithole but it looked pretty slick. He wonders what their policies are on pets. He knows that Jonathan doesn't give a shit. He thinks he should maybe go inside before he falls asleep on the sidewalk. He walks past a sleeping desk attendant and takes the elevator to the top floor. Jonathan's door is just a few feet away from the elevator and Eli could weep with relief.

Not really. But he does, and he will never admit this to anyone, kiss the door.

His keys are in his pocket, hung with the spare that Jonathan had mailed to him, and his hands are shaking with exhaustion when he unlocks the door as quietly as he can and creeps inside. He drops his bag to the floor and nudges the door shut behind him, flips the lock. He scans the apartment to find the bedroom. Kitchen to the left, living room ahead of that. Tiny hallway to the right that means the bedroom is on the left. 

The door is open almost all of the way. The curtains are thrown like Jonathan likes, the bedroom lit with moonlight. Jonathan is sprawled on the bed, face buried in a pillow that he shares with Mercutio, the cat's tail stretched across his cheek. It's the cutest damn thing that Eli has ever seen and it makes him hate to wake them. 

He raises a hand, knuckles rapping on the bedroom door hard, twice. Jonathan startles and looks over his shoulder, sleepy fuzzy and confused. “You're usually not wearing clothes when I have this dream.”

“Cute. I caught an early flight.”

“Really early.”

“Wanted as much time with you as I could get.” Eli murmurs.

“Then why are you standing over there, hmm?” Jonathan asks as he quirks a brow, sprawling onto his back and tucking a hand beneath his head. Eli's mouth doesn't water. It doesn't.

Eli nods in answer to nothing. He tugs his t-shirt off and tosses it, lets his jeans slouch and kicks them away along with his flip flops. He tries not to smile when he walks across the bedroom and climbs onto the bed, straddling Jonathan's lap and leaning down over him for a slow kiss. Jonathan's hand moves down his back to the waistband of his boxers, thumbing at the waist.

“You wore them.”

“I did.” Eli smiles, resting their foreheads together. “Thought you were gonna rip them off me?”

“I changed my mind. I'm thinking about taking them off of you with my teeth.” 

“Don't think so babe. Dr. Seuss boxers are not sexy.” Eli says. He's so ready for Jonathan to make good with his promise to rip them off already (because a snarly, demanding Jonathan means a screaming orgasm for Eli) when there's a discontented mew and slight flash of pain. Eli jerks and sits back. Mercutio is sitting next to Jonathan with a paw up and claws extended, ears flat back on his head. “You little shit!”

Jonathan is laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes and his hands (hell, his whole body) are shaking as he pushes Eli off of him. Eli lands next to him and scowls, sitting up on his elbows to watch as Jonathan scoops the cat up and carries it to the bedroom door, dropping Mercutio down and carefully nudging the door shut. There's scrabbling and mewing, then silence. Eli stretches out and glares at his husband.

“I don't think this is gonna work.”

“It was only a scratch. You were attacking his papi. He knew he must defend me.” Jonathan smirks as he slides under the covers. Eli doesn't even get to stay mad because, okay, that stubby little bastard of a cat is pretty fucking cute even when he's pissed and no person on this planet could be aggravated with Jonathan's hands running all over their body.

Jonathan slicks his fingers, works Eli open while kissing him breathless, but after that it's all Eli. He hasn't had this in nearly long enough, which makes him pretty damn shameless about straddling his husband's lap and riding him until Jonathan is growling and Eli is screaming and there are hand shaped bruises on Eli's thighs.

He collapses onto the bed, sweaty and exhausted and happy. Jonathan cleans them both up, pitching the wet wash cloths into the darkness before hauling Eli into his arms and pressing a kiss against his neck, voice a soft whisper, “Missed you papi.”


End file.
